Wrong End of the Stick
by Cheekywallaby
Summary: Written for Challenge prompt on the FF Exchange. Based on 'Moppets' universe. Young Neal is accused of stealing and despite protesting his innocence, Peter doesn't believe him. AU. Fluff! Warning Spanking of Minor
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong End of the Stick**

Neal sighed in resignation as he watched his dad ponder between three presents for his brother's birthday. Every offer Neal had put forward was immediately shot down as either being too immature or it was considered to be something Neal was more likely to play with than Mozzie.

"Stop the sighing young man, we will be finished shortly", Peter's soft rebuke did nothing to settle the fluffed up feathers of the little moppet. Poor Neal was in kid heaven with the stacks upon stacks of toys just itching to be played with, but his dad kept him on a tight leash.

The Kindergartner class has finished with a half day today, as the teachers needed to compile the end of term reports and had staff training. This right before the end of the summer term left both parents and their children rather unhappy.

Neal having had the rocky start he did with attending school had begun to flourish over the past academic year. Quite often he had to literally be dragged away from the school by his parents. He was the class' Casanova and with his smile, charm and wit, he regularly had both fellow peers and staff eating out of his hand.

The three people who were exempt to this factor were his mum, dad and teacher. However, they all had moments of internal battles to overcome his power. For the pint sized moppet was well aware of his good looks and if he didn't have such a lovely nature, could quite easily use them to his advantage. No for now, the adults were quite happy with him trying to earn more smiley stamps on his behaviour record.

The introduction of the behaviour record by Mrs Roberts had proven to be a success. At the end of every day before going home, Neal religiously went up to the desk to receive his smiley or sad face stamp, dependent upon how he had followed the rules.

The boy's rules were quite simple; listen to all lessons, participate in every activity (that was one rule never broken anymore, the children scrabbling to be able to sit next to Neal), speak verbally when spoken to and to speak to a teacher if there was a problem.

For everyday that ended with a smiley face at school, a star was placed on his chart at home, as long as Neal respected the rules of the household. And for every 10 stars, a treat was given. Currently Neal was saving up his treats as he wanted a day out with his family to Disneyland in the summer. His parents had agreed as long as both children maintained their excellent behaviour records.

Today was going to be the final day before Peter and El made a final decision about the trip. Both boys had been on their very best behaviour for the past 6 weeks, they had already started to pack their bags with the necessities for the trip. Sunglasses, autograph books and the cameras Peter and El had bought for them at Christmas, and of course in Neal's bag was Sunny the Seal, complete with his own Disney badge.

Neal, who had grown bored of his dads pondering, stopped to look at the Disney toys hanging above the shelf. It was busy in the store so he kept close to his dad, as the last thing he wanted to do was lose him, so soon after finding him.

As the child started longingly at Bambi, a bustling customer barged through and pushed the child to the ground. Neal landed with a loud _thump_, on the shelf taking the contents with him.

Peter, who had finally decided on a present for Mozzie, heard the small sounds of a child trying to hold back tears and looked round to keep Neal away form the area. His son had a heart of gold and would be the first to offer some form of comfort, but in a store this busy, Peter was taking no changes.

Instead as his gaze searched the area around him, he found his youngest son, in the middle of a pile of toys, with bits of display and shelf lying around him in a hazardous pile.

Rushing over to pick up his small moppet, Peter dug through the mess and pulled Neal into his arms, whom promptly burst into tears from the shock. One or two of the bystanders started to look on sympathetically before moving off to take advantage of the emptier shelves.

"Ok buddy, your all right, Ssh now." Peter soothed his youngest while balancing his toy selection and Neal's discarded backpack. Quickly making his way over to the checkout, Peter continued his soothing words whilst paying for his purchase before making a great escape to the exit.

Striding purposefully through with an armful of purchases, bag and Neal, Peter didn't counter on the security buzzer sounding. Freezing and backtracking, Peter handed over everything apart from Neal.

Looking up, the security guard held up the offending item which had sounded the buzzer.

"Care to explain this sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow i can honestly say I am absolutely staggered at the amount of alerts, favourites visitors to this story. Thank you to everyone who has read/alerted/reviewed. It means a lot! The story is a prompt for a challenge on the fanfiction exchange prgramme on Live journal. Visit it to find the other wonderful stories that have been written. Each chapter is slightly shorter as they are the length that fits on Lj.

Disclaimer: The Moppets verse (i believe) is the making of another FF author, ColaKirk. Visit her profile for the wonderful stories!

Enjoy the next installment.

* * *

><p>Peter's shock quickly became anger as the security guard held the Disney toy in one hand and Neal's bag in the other. Peter had turned his back to retrieve Mozzie's present before finding Neal, amongst the shelving units, which coincidentally had previously held Disney toys matching the one currently in the security guards hands.<p>

"Look, I'm sure there's been some kind of mistake" Peter's cheeks began to redden as once again he was attracting an audience courtesy of his youngest son.

"The evidence is plain to see here Sir." The security man groused.

"Look, I will pay for the toy and resolve this matter if that is acceptable to you?" At the security guards affirmative nod, Peter took the toy before nudging Neal, (who's sobbing had quietened down during this time) from his shoulder.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Peter firmly spoke to his youngest, making it very clear in his tone he wasn't a happy man.

"I didwent do it dada" Neal spoke the words Peter expected. However Peter didn't expect his son's eyes to look so innocent. Maybe it was the shock of actually getting caught red-handed.

"Not the words I was looking for son!" Peter rebuked his youngest. "Apologise, now young man!"

Neal looked shocked at his father, he always spoke the truth when fixed with that daddy stare, yet here his loyal daddy was taking the side of the nasty man who was holding Winnie the Pooh by the neck!

Realising there was no way to avoid it; Neal mumbled a "sorry" before ducking back onto his father's shoulder. His head was hurting and now his daddy didn't believe him. The poor moppet was more confused then ever!

As Peter paid for the troublesome toy, he couldn't quite shake the mixed feelings in his stomach. Something was not ringing right.

Sighing, Peter placed his now withdrawn moppet into his car seat, before getting into the Taurus and heading home. The promise of an ice cream treat long since abandoned. The further Peter drove the angrier he became, before eventually he found himself outside his house with steam practically shooting from his ears.

Parking quickly, Peter pulled his purchases out of the trunk and grabbed his moppet with the other before storming into the family room. He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Dropping his purchases in the closet way, Peter gently dropped Neal onto the sofa before taking a seat on the coffee table. Looking directly into the bright blue eyes full of tears, Peter sighed before going into the kitchen and retrieving the Calpol and ice bag. The bump on his kid's forehead was becoming more pronounced.

Peter thought long and hard before planning his moves. The child hated any sort of medicine and he probably wasn't going to be too thrilled about a soft ice pack on his bump.

Walking back into the living room, Peter sat on the couch before pulling Neal onto his lap and placing the ice pack on his forehead and forcing the medicine down into his mouth. Shushing the protests and stilling the squirming body, Peter listened as eventually Neal resorted to hiccups and tears in his crook on his dad's shoulder.

"Listen buddy, I need to know, why did you do it?" Peter figured the gently-gently approach might be suitable with his little moppet.

"I dwident" Neal protested as soon as the words were out of his father's mouth.

"Then how do you explain it being in your back pack? Huh?"

Neal just shrugged in response. He honestly had no answer for that.

"You realise there will be consequences right?" Neal, realising what those consequences meant promptly burst into more tears.

"ENOUGH with the tears!" Peter barked at his son, before pulling on his hair in frustration. As the level of Neal's tears increased, Peter sighed in resignation and placed his son upstairs in his room, leaving him to think about his actions, and how the hell he was going to explain this to El.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter sighed in relief as he heard the front door latch turn, signalling the return of his wife and eldest son. It had been almost 3 hours since Peter had sent Neal upstairs, and on the occasions he had gone upstairs, the little moppet had either refused to respond to his father or had been sound asleep.

Peter had returned downstairs to catch up on some files from work, but it hadn't been the same without the hot sticky paws and giggles that usually accompanied him. Even the dog had ignored him. Peter was well and truly in the dog house, and that was before he told his beloved. Standing up to greet El and Mozzie, Peter squared his shoulders and braced himself for what was to come.

El listened actively as Mozzie listed his latest ideas on the political situation of the global economy. Sometimes she wished she could see the world through a child's eyes, it made life seem so simple sometimes.

"And finally, if everybody worked out that money being owed to each other was just scrubbed out, the recession wouldn't be in such a state. Hey Dad! Where's Neal?"

Mozzie's cheerful atmosphere disappeared when he realised his little buddy wasn't there to greet him at the door.

"He's in his room Mozzie, why don't you go and see him?" Peter responded as he hugged Mozzie close before giving a greeting kiss to his wife.

"Hi Honey, you look like you have had a rough day, care to tell me why my baby isn't at the door to greet me?" El skipped the small talk and went straight in for the kill.

Peter grimaced as he poured his wife a coffee before taking a seat at the dining room table, noticing belatedly as his dog shot him a filthy look before heading up to his boys.

"El, there's no easy way to say this….Neal stole again earlier" Peter sighed and took in his wife's face. He wasn't expecting the emotion he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait, I've finally moved into my new house and have had no internet for over a month - I've been lost!

Thanks for all your ongoing support. I hope you enjoy the next installment. The next one will be posted tomorrow.

Robyn

* * *

><p>El's face, crumbled as tears slipped down her face as the realisation sunk in. All the hope she had conjured of her children turning a new leaf went out the window. Sighing and wiping her eyes, El turned to her one source of security that was always present, when anything happened with her boys; her husband.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Peter explained the situation as best as he could to his wife, but the further the explanation continued, the faster hurt was replaced with worry and concern for her little moppet.

Meanwhile up in the boys' bedrooms Mozzie had walked into the room, expecting to get some dirt from Neal on his day's activities. Instead he was met with a mound underneath the covers that shook periodically.

"Neal…neal" Mozzie poked the lump softly. After the fifth attempt, a head appeared complete with red eyes and a running nose. Sighing, Mozzie walked over to the tissue box and extracted two of the contents before passing them over to the kid.

"What's the matter Neal? Why is Peter so angry?" Mozzie assumed the connection between the two had caused both of the emotions from the people close to his heart. Not that the moppet would admit to that.

"Dad…da" Neal's explanation was interrupted a couple of small hiccups. "he finks I stowle, but I dint Moz, honest!" Neal sat up straighter in his bed, hoping to convince his brother of his innocence.

"Well what makes dad, think you did?" in Mozzie's world, innocent until proven guilty was a must. It saved the awkward questions which inevitably came later.

"Cos there was a toy in my bag, but Moz I didn't put it there!"

"Okay, okay I believe you sprite, lets go through things from the top. Tell me everything my little friend."

Mozzie settled down on the bed, next to his brother. It was time to get to the bottom of this messy situation.

El sighed as she heard Peter come to the end of his explanation. Something wasn't adding up in the story. For the first time ever, El was tied between her boys and her marriage.

"Peter, are you absolutely convinced that Neal took the toy? He knows he was going to Disneyland, why would he risk it….oh no! we are still going aren't we?...Peter?"

Peter sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"I don't know El. Neal doesn't deserve to get rewarded for bad behaviour, but its not fair to make Mozzie miss his trip. Can we not move the dates?"

Peter groaned in despair. He was caught between the rock and the hard place once again.

Upstairs in the boys' bedrooms, the two moppets had been over every possibility that could have resulted in the obvious mistake that had been made.

"So, we have thought it over, we have done what dad has asked and still we cannot work out how that toy got into your bag. I believe Watson what we have here is a cover up" Mozzie proudly stated in his best Sherlock Holmes voice.

Neal's giggles were cut off when a baritone voice broke through the barrier of the room.

"Well then my two little monkeys, let's here this theory." Peter stepped into the room and perched himself with the two moppets in his lap, ready for whatever they could throw at him.

"Someone tried to kidnap Neal" Okay scratch that, maybe he wasn't quite prepared as he thought he was.

When Peter's heart began to settle down to its regular rhythm, he turned to his eldest son and just stared with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes it was impossible to remember the child was only 9.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok champ, care to share with me how you reached that conclusion?" Peter looked from boy-to-boy, not quite sure if he wasn't being pulled into one of his eldest son's scams.

"Its easy Peter, the potential abductor, planted the toy in Neal's backpack, hoping he would be made to return the toy to its rightful place, while your back was turned they would swipe the brat".

Mozzie stated his theories proudly, whilst little Neal had crept closer to his daddy. He didn't want to leave his family, he would rather eat broccoli for a month before that happened!

"Ok, buddy, nice idea, but I very much doubt that's the case. Why don't you go downstairs and help your mum, whilst Neal and I have a talk?"

When Mozzie didn't move, Peter hugged Neal to his chest briefly before placing him on the bed and moving to where Mozzie stood staring his dad directly into his eyes, challenging his authority.

"That wasn't supposed to be a suggestion little man, now go" Turning his child around and nudging him through the open door. Peter rolled his eyes playfully as he went back to his little man.

"How's the head?" Peter inquired as he gently probed the bruising area, Neal would be sporting the mother of all bumps come the morning.

"Its 'kay," Neal moved away from his dad's probing fingers with a wince.

"You can have some more medicine when you have your dinner. Don't pull that face, you just have to cowboy up little man" Peter gently chucked underneath Neal's chin.

Pulling the child into his lap, Peter wrapped a duvet around them both before adjusting himself so he could look into his son's eyes.

"Ready to talk about earlier now?" Peter edged slowly. He didn't need another onslaught of tears.

Nodding bravely, Neal snuggled into the security of his dad's arms, turning in his lap so he could face his dad directly.

"I didn't do it dada, honest I didn't!" Peter bit the inside of his cheek. Neal had forced his eyes to become so big he almost resembled something off of Alien.

"Neal, the toy was in your bag" Peter forced himself to remain calm; he didn't need this conversation to go like the other one did earlier. "If you didn't steal it, then how did it get in there?"

"I dunwo" Neal mumbled. He had hoped his daddy would believe him. After all it was one of the rules, which Neal had so proudly read to his daddy yesterday.

"buddy, I don't want to have to punish you, but if you cant explain to me how that toy got in there if you didn't do it, then what am I supposed to think? Now honestly, did you steal the toy?" Peter sighed softly.

Neal began to bristle with anger. This was why he never trusted adults. They never kept their word and would always side with another grown up. He could feel the pressure inside of his little belly about to explode.

"NO! WHY DON'T WU BEWIEVE ME?" Tears of anger and frustration shot down the moppets face.

Peter's stomach clenched at his little boys words. "Neal buddy, the evidence was in your bag, now please tell me the truth."

Stubbornly Neal turned his back on his father and pouted whilst crossing his arms. Peter's own temper began to boil at the blatant act of defiance from his young son. Reaching the upper level of his temper's threshold. Peter pulled the moppet across his lap for a sound spanking.

Neal's frustration at the situation, made itself known as he pushed himself off of his dad's lap and barged his way out of the embrace. The poor little moppet didn't know where to turn, was he right or was he wrong? Did he steal it? He couldn't remember doing it, but if his daddy had said he did and he had evi-, the thing that proved if someone was right or wrong, surely that meant he did steal it. And after all his daddy was always right.

Peter growled in frustration as the slippery moppet escaped his grasp. Forcing himself to stay and watch his youngest as he fought his internal battles, Peter fought off the niggling feeling in his stomach that something wasn't ringing right.

"Neal, come here please son," Peter spoke softly, forcing the little moppet to listen and watch his dad warily. Peter stretched his hand out in what he thought was an inviting gesture and tugged his moppet into his arms. Sighing softly Peter forced himself to pull on his hard front.

The first smack landed squarely across the upturned bottom, causing a squeak of pain from the child. Soon after more smacks rained down and tears began to fall down Neal's little face.

"How many times must we have this discussion? You. Do. Not. Steal" Peter punctuated each word with a resounding smack to the reddening bottom.

"And you certainly don't lie to me young man! And you will listen to me when I talk to you. This situation could have been avoided had we spoken like grown ups!"

Peter brought the last few smacks down onto the cherry red rump, before righting the now sobbing Neal and pulling him into his embrace. Neal sat stiffly and dried his face. His bum hurt and he didn't want to anger his daddy anymore. All he wanted was to cuddle up against Sunny and Satch.

As the tears dried, Peter dealt the card which was harder than the smacks in his book. "You wont be going to Disney little guy, you've lost all of your stickers and your toys are going into the loft until you learn to be grateful for what you have and not be greedy."

Peter forced the words out as fresh tears slipped down his child's face. Feeling like a tyrant as his son climbed into bed away from his dad's embrace and turned his back on him, Peter slowly smoothed the rumpled hair before going to join his other son and his beloved wife, giving Satchmo a pat as the dog passed his master and went to join his beloved little moppet.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth frowned as she saw Peter come downstairs, looking every bit as tormented as a long suffering father would. Having been married to her love for as long as they had, El knew the look of guilt on her husbands face when he saw it.

"Tell me you didn't" El pleaded with her husband.

Peter looked up in guilt as he neither confirmed nor denied his wife's question.

"Peter! How could you!" El exclaimed in a huff. "After everything, you still went and did it anyway!"

"El, I had no…" Peter's words were cut off abruptly as she hushed him. Mozzie poked his head in tentatively, for all of his knowledge; the little moppet still hated anyone raising their voice.

"Moz, its ok bud, what's the problem?" Peter questioned softly.

"Can I go and see Neal now?" Mozzie asked his feuding parents, he wasn't daft he knew exactly what was going on.

"Course you can, take some juice boxes up for you both and some cookies." El handed the sugary sweets over to her eldest whilst raising her eyebrows at Peter in defiance, whom to his credit, merely held his hands up in acknowledgement.

Mozzie trotted off up the stairs with the snacks to seek out his brother and his beloved dog, leaving his parents to continue their talk.

Both adults watched the child trot up the stairs before El turned to her husband and raised an eyebrow. Peter knew that look and hastily explained the rules of punishment he had outlined to his youngest son. As he finished, Peter got the feeling he wouldn't be enjoying the comforts from either his wife or his bed tonight.

"I cannot believe you! You…you went and made a decision without even consulting me! You know I would never agree to such a harsh punishment! You know what, I need to make dinner, and you need to find a way to solve this mess!"

Peter stood speechless. "Should I get the blankets for the couch?"

"Please! Your in the shed!"


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a rather uncomfortable night on the sofa, (Peter had crept in after his wife had gone to bed. The temperature had dropped rather suddenly and it was too cold to even contemplate sleeping outside in his opinion), Peter woke sharply when he heard a snuffling sound coming from the kitchen.

Walking In sleepily, Peter observed fondly as he watched his eldest try to reach the cereal that was in the cupboard. Neal sat quietly with Sunny Seal under one arm and a hand wrapped in the fur at the scruff of Satchmo's neck, sporting the mother of all bumps.

"Mind out buddy, let me get that for you" Peter spoke out softly, wary not to scare the child who was balancing precariously on the edge of the worktop. Placing the child on his usual seat, Peter ruffled both boys' hairs before reaching down two bowls and the cereal. Passing the milk out from the fridge, Peter watched carefully as his boys poured their cereal and milk, without the usual drama of fighting who had what first. Somehow it didn't seem right not having to clean the table from underneath the milk pile.

Taking a large drink from his freshly ground coffee, Peter joined the children at the table as he noted the time, 4.30am. What in the world were they doing awake so early!

"Your up early lads" Peter spoke softly, not missing the way his youngest moppet froze momentarily.

"Neal had a bad dream and his head was hurting" Mozzie spoke in between mouthfuls. The subject mentioned scowled at his brother before shuffling back into his cereal avoiding his dad's eye contact.

"Is that true Neal?" Peter questioned softly.

Neal just shrugged in return, not quite feeling brave enough to talk to his daddy. His bottom was still smarting and he had had bad dreams all night long about the attic monster eating up his beloved toys. Now seeing his dad, the moppet was reminded of all of his hard work going out the window. He would never see Disney now, not now he had to go find a new home to go to.

Both boys finished their cereal and gulped down the juice Peter gave to them before joining their dad in the living room. Peter even managed to push some calpol down the youngest moppet's throat without any fuss, something which alarmed Peter greatly.

Putting on the morning cartoons, Peter watched miserably as the usual giggles which filled his happy home were noticeably absent.

Around 7.30, El appeared in the living room relieved at the sight of her two moppets curled up asleep on each other on the couch. Her husband was asleep on the floor using the dog as a pillow. Being careful not to disturb either child or canine, El, woke Peter and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen; they had a lot to discuss. Whilst the sleep had calmed her slightly, she still had a few choice words to direct at her beloved.

Wrapping both children in a blanket, Peter followed his wife into the kitchen where she passed him a cup of coffee. Giving it a tentative sniff for poison, Peter concluded it was okay before sitting at the table. One could never be too careful of an angry wife.

"We need to talk, there is no way I am going to Disney without my baby boy" El spoke firmly. "If you choose not to come that's your prerogative"

"El, he cant be rewarded for breaking one of the key rules! And you cannot punish Mozzie for something his brother did."

"I don't care Peter! The trip was supposed to be a family affair, taking half or three quarters of the family is not the same and is not going to happen. Have you even got the proof of Neal stealing that toy?"

"It was in his bag El!"

"And that's it? You've based your decision solely on what you have. Need I remind you of your occupation, _Agent_ Burke."

"No, you may not! I based it on the physical proof in my own hands and past history. If we are going to play that route then the odds are even more mounted against him!" Peters voice shook in anger, how dare she raise his occupation as a reason to doubt the boy. He was damn good at his job.

"Did you check the security cameras?" El questioned him calmly. She was aware of the slumbering occupants of the next room; quite frankly she would like to keep it that way.

As Peter shook his head, El felt a bubble of anger rise. "Then can I suggest you get your butt down to that shop as it opens and check the footage before we make any other form of decision regarding a _family _trip."


	9. Chapter 9

At 8.29am exactly, Peter was stood outside the toy shop ready and waiting for it to open. Badge in one hand and his phone in the other. El had rung to inform he had to collect solid proof before he was allowed back in the house.

"Can I help you Sir?" The same security guard from the other day opened the door. He had seen the man waiting outside for close to fifteen minutes obviously waiting for the store to open. Finally the manager had taken pity on Peter (or grown tired, he wasn't sure which) and told him to open the doors and asked what he wanted.

"Yeah, hi I was here the other day, my boy, fell into the counter?" Peter really didn't want to have to explain his child was the one caught…sorry accused of stealing.

"Oh! The little guy who had the egg on his head! The altercation with a Bambi I believe?" The guard grinned in a good naturedly manner.

"What can I help you with sir?"

"Have you got the security tape from that day? Just I wanted to see what actually happened. My son isn't sure himself.

The guard had felt sorry for the parent that day, even he hadn't been sure the child had stole the toy, but the evidence was there to see.

"Sure come on through" showing Peter through to the security room and retrieved the relevant tape. As the tape played, Peter's face paled. He had made a huge mistake, now he just had to find a way to prove it.

Sitting in the car, Peter contemplated the best way to phone his wife and explain she had once again been correct. And how was he supposed to make it up to Neal? He had ruined the boys dream break. He would be amazed if he ever trusted him again. Deciding to avoid the awkward phone call, Peter drove home, determined to right the wrongs.

Arriving home, Peter sought out his wife. His usual hug and kiss in greeting was denied, instead he walked into the living room where his family was congregated, Mozzie asleep in his armchair and Neal bundled up in El's lap with an ice pack on his forehead, the occasional sniffle breaking through.

Walking further into the room, Peter stepped over the dog and crouched in front of the pair. Placing his hand on Neal's leg and stroking it softly, Peter gave a questioning look to his better half.

"Neal forgot his bump and jumped off the back of the sofa" El rolled her eyes good naturedly, she didn't have the heart to tell the moppet off, despite the number of times he had committed the act. 99% of the time now he had perfected his landing. Today the other 1% came into play.

"You ok buddy?" Peter tried to mask the hurt from his face when Neal turned and buried his head further into El's shoulder.

"Neal, daddys talking to you" El gently nudged the snugly moppet. Seeing no change from Neal's position, Peter nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you both?" Not waiting for an answer Peter went into the kitchen and poured two coffees and a juice. Hearing movement behind him, Peter sat at the table and took a seat opposite his wife.

"I have one thing to say to both of you. I was wrong and I am sorry. El, you were right, Neal didn't steal the toy, and it fell into his bag. I shouldn't have assumed." Peter had to hide a grin as Neal's eyes got larger and larger as Peter kept talking.

"And Neal, my little man, daddy is so sorry he will never stop saying sorry!" Peter paused as a reluctant giggle slipped out of Neal's mouth. Deciding to embrace the moment, Peter moved the moppet onto the table and looked him directly into the eyes.

"I am so so so so so sorry." Peter peppered a kiss on Neal's head at every word.

"I should have listened to you and asked other people before I punished you. Can you forgive your daddy?"

Neal pretended to mull over his daddy's words. "Cwan I kweep my twoys?" Peter nodded in the affirmative. "And we cwan go to Disneywand?" Again Peter nodded whilst holding his breath.

"Okays!" Neal shrugged happily swung his legs back and forth on the table. Peter let out a bark of laughter before gathering his little moppet into a relieved hug.

"I love you buddy"

"Wuv you twoo dada!" Neal rubbed his nose against his dad's giggling as loose fingers found his sides.

Peter sighed in happiness as his youngest settled against him, ice pack on his head and Bambi and sunny in his arms. El leaned over the settee and kissed her husband passionately on the lips whilst passing him a beaker of juice for the moppet.

"Love you Hon".


End file.
